Not Again
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Somehow, whilst Merlin is running through the corridors, he doesn't expect to see his master as a nine year old... Slash :
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Fanfic

Chapter One: A shock of Fate

The prince was going to _**KILL**_ him! He sighed before skidding at a sharp corner almost slamming painfully into the wall. After clearing the wall he immediately crashed into a table catching a vase and cursed himself for having to stop to put it back. He quickly set off again running, panting and watching carefully in front of him, so not to crash into anything else. Well, He tried at least, until a colourful bird flew amazingly fast past the window, causing him to furrow his brow and peer around, trying to catch another glimpse.

"AH! Merlin slow-!"

Merlin let out a yelp as he landed heavily on a very unhappy Guinevere.

She let out a cry of pain, "Merlin!"

"Oh Gods Gwen, I am so sorry, I'm late for Arthur again but I got distracted by a bird out of the window so I wasn't watching where..."

"Merlin! That's fine! Now just get off me!" Merlin shot her a look of confusion before realising he was still on top of her. Blushing furiously, he scrambled to his feet brushing himself off before Gwen, still on her back, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now, could you please help me up?"

"Of course!" He offered her a hand which she took gratefully. "Now go to Arthur or he will kill you," giving him a stern look before smirking. Merlin rolled his eyes at her and then clutched his throat, rolling his eyes back into his head pretending to be dead. Smiling at her giggly response, he turned back and ran to the Prince's chamber.

* * *

Of course, Merlin wouldn't usually knock, but this was the third time in a row he was late for Arthur's chores and decided he would do anything in his power **not** to end up in the stocks again. Clearing his throat loudly Merlin placed three confident knocks on Arthurs amazingly grand, oak door.

"Who is it?" Came the sharp but almost high pitched reply. Merlin winced. His master was in a really bad mood.

"M-Merlin"

"Good! Get in here!" Merlin pushed the door open and looked at his feet, careful not to look at the prince's glare until he had finished his excuse. "I'm so sorry Sire but Gaius told me to clean his leach tank after I knocked one of his medicines over and it stained the floor, and I told him I would be late but he said it was my own fault and-"

"Merlin!" The prince's voice seemed to come from the other side of the room. Merlin lifted his head to see an empty chair where he had expected to see an extremely aggravated prince.

"Sire?"

"I'm over here." A small hand waved frantically from behind a curtain. That's odd, it was definitely where Arthur's voice was coming from but the hand looked like it belonged to a child. Merlin got suspicious. "Arthur?" He pulled back the screen to reveal a small, blonde boy with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head rested on his arms. He appeared to be wearing one of Arthur's shirts which looked ridiculously large over his small frame. "Who are you?"

The child lifted his head ferociously and glared at Merlin with sharp, blue eyes, blush crawling up his neck with anger. "Oh no..."

The boy responded by smashing the back of his head against the wall behind him and squeezing his eyes shut.

"How did this happen sire?" The look he got in response was one he was so used to by now, one which seemed to say _'you idiot! How am I supposed to know that?_' Confirming that this was indeed the crowned prince sitting in front of him. Merlin decided hesitantly to sit down in front of the blonde child, cross legged. The young prince just glared at him.

"What am I going to do? Why would someone do this to me? What benefit would come to anyone from turning me into... Into..." The prince stopped mid-rant and paused. "What age would you say I am now?"

Merlin studied the prince carefully. He was definitely not yet a teenager. He was quite short and had big blue eyes, chubby cheeks and long floppy hair. He also had light freckles scattering his cheeks which the servant had never noticed on the older version. Merlin had to admit, that in this instance, Arthur did look ... well...cute.

"I would say about 9 Sire?" Merlin tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Yes, definitely 9."

"Oh Gods!" The child stood up and swirled around to look in the mirror behind him, then groaned. "This is awful!" He tugged at his now filled out cheeks. "I'm fat again." He saw the child's arms drop and his hands clench into fists until his knuckles went white.

"Oh no Sire! You're not fat! All children have a bit of baby fat; I did when I was 9. It's what makes children look cute!" He bit his lip to stop himself continuing. He had just effectively called Arthur cute! To his face!

"Oh great. So I'm cute now. Well fantastic!" The boy strolled grandly from behind the curtain over to his chair before tripping over the over-sized shirt. Merlin quickly ran to his assistance but Arthur bashed his hands away blushing furiously, obviously not liking the fact he had just done something very clumsy and Merlin like. "Merlin! Get me some clothes that fit!" How a nine year old had sounded so intimidating, Merlin would never understand.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He protested. "There aren't any children in the castle!"

"I kept some of my old clothes in that chest over there. My father told me to keep them; they're the outfits I have worn every birthday since I was five so there should be something in there that fits." The boy was gazing out of the window.

Merlin walked over to the large dusty chest in the corner of the room and heaved the top open. His eyes widened at the array of colours and fabrics before him, he could smell the age on them and sneezed at the dust that got caught in his nose.

"Merlin! Hurry up and don't sneeze on my clothes!"

"Yes, Sorry Sire." Merlin rifled through the different outfits and finally came to one which looked like it could fit. It was deep blue with silver lining. "How about this?"

Arthur turned around to examine the outfit, before his frown relaxed into a smile. "This is what I wore on my ninth birthday." He walked over to finger the soft material. "Yes. This will do perfectly. But if you don't mind, I wish to dress myself. It just doesn't feel... You know... with me being..."

"Yes Sire." Merlin nodded and Arthur went back behind the curtain. As soon as the prince was out of sight Merlin's mouth dropped open and he hit his head against the wall. '_Not again!' _Merlin clenched his fists. '_Do these sorcerers really think doing horrible things to the crowned prince is going to help their case that magic should not be banned? Because if they do, they really are stupid.' _Merlin whipped around as he heard the prince clear his throat behind him. Before him he saw an small, innocent child. Blond hair brushed out of his face and big, blue, pools of eyes, enhanced by the deep navy of his outfit, which were glancing nervously up at him looking impossibly adorable.

"How do I look?"

"Urm... You... well." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Good. You look good, you know, fine." Merlin cringed.

"I look cute don't I?" Merlin avoided eye contact. Arthur sighed. "Well I guess that might make the next part easier. Cute children get what they want don't they?"

"Why? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to talk to my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 'If that's another druid boy...'

Merlin groaned loudly.

"You're not the one who's been turned into a nine year old!" The Prince scowled. Merlin sighed, the prince was right.

"We can't go to see your father. He won't be able to do anything. He'll just get angry."

"I know" The Prince frowned. "Well what do you think I should do?" Merlin shrugged. All he knew was that they should _not_go to see Uther.

Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Gaius! We can ask Gaius! I'm sure he'll have some sort of explanation.' Arthur looked at him sceptically before shrugging.

"I suppose it couldn't do any damage." Arthur led the way to the door. "Come on then. Let's go."

"But what if someone see's you?" The Prince looked blank. "What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them..." Arthur scrunched his face up and glanced out of the window, like he usually did whilst thinking. "I don't know. Just say, 'don't worry, it's Prince Arthur, but he's been turned into a child for no apparent reason and we're going to Gaius to get him to fix it'." Merlin stared at him.

"I can't say that! They'll think I've gone mad!"

"Merlin, most people in this castle think you're mad already. It really wouldn't make any difference." And with that, the small but extremely irritating child left Merlin standing Gobsmacked in the middle of his master's chambers.

"Mer_lin_!"

"Urm, Yes sorry Sire, coming." He promptly tripped over the rug that was bunched up in the middle of the room and bashed his shins painfully against the hard, wooden table.

* * *

After hobbling and swearing down the corridor as fast as he could, Merlin finally caught up with Arthur, just outside Gaius' chambers.

Arthur twisted his hands in his shirt. "Urm..." He bit his lip. "Could you tell him?"

"Why can't you?" Merlin cocked an eyebrow at the small boy in front of him before seeing genuine fear on his face. His own expression relaxed into a reassuring smile. "Of course." Similarly to when he entered Arthurs chambers this morning, Merlin placed three heavy knocks on the wooden door in front of him.

"Come in." Merlin pushed the door open and stormed in.

"Gaius Arthur has-Oh." His eyes widened with shock before he sunk into a low bow. "Your majesty. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I will come back later." The child behind him was clutching to his shirt and ducking his head behind him in an attempt not to be seen by his extraordinarily intimidating father, who appeared to be in the middle of being looked over by Gaius.

"No, it's fine. What has my son done now?"

"Urm..." Merlin racked his brain. "He just has a bit of a headache. I was going to ask Gaius for a remedy. He shot the old man a look which he hoped would suggest that there was much more than that. Gaius appeared to ignore him.

"Okay I will make something-"Gaius peered around Merlin and spotted a small child quivering behind him, ducking his head into Merlin's back and clutching at his shirt tightly with dependence. It has to be said, he was good at hiding, well, Uther had not seen him yet anyway. "Urm Sire. Would you turn your head to the window for me, I want to see how your shoulder is doing." The king obliged and turned his neck away from Merlin, who gestured for the child to hide in his room. Silently, the rather adorable, blonde boy who looked scarily like Arthur did at a young age slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

'_If that's another druid boy, I'm going to kill you.'_ Gaius thoughts were aimed directly at the sheepish looking boy who stood by the door, chewing his lip with nerves. It seemed as if Merlin got the silent message as he shook his head and gestured to Uther. After receiving a very confused look from his old mentor, Merlin sighed, snatching a piece of paper and a quill from the desk beside him, making no noise so the king wouldn't be tempted to turn and face him. After finishing what he was writing Merlin held up the piece of parchment. Gaius had to squint to make out his chicken scrawl from where he was standing.

_It's Arthur...!!!! :O_

It's Arthur? The man furrowed his brow in confusion it's ... Gaius' confusion was replaced by pure horror. Merlin winced.

"Sire, your shoulder is fine and it appears you are in full health."

"Thank you Gaius. I must go and get changed. King Thomas is coming with his daughter and I mustn't let him think I walk around all day in my night clothes." The king chuckled and stood up, facing Merlin who swiftly moved out of the king's way, still in shock at the way he had laughed with Gaius, seeming almost, normal.

As soon as the king left the boy pushed open the door of his servant's bedroom and marched over to Merlin.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Gaius, It's me. It appears a sorcerer has turned me into a nine year old and I need you to turn me back." Gaius looked at him blankly. "I'm waiting."

"I'm afraid Sire; I have never come across this before. It is very odd."

"So you don't know how to fix it?" Gaius shook his head.

Arthur sunk to the floor and started sobbing, placing his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently. Merlin's natural instinct was to drop to the floor next to him and place an arm round his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. By this point, Arthurs sobbing had turned to loud cries. He turned his head into Merlin's shoulder and fisted his hands into the middle of his friend's neckerchief. Merlin continued to stroke the prince's hair and hush him, rocking slightly.

Gaius smiled at the beautiful picture in front of him, knowing that the prince had finally found a friend in his manservant and that Merlin no longer saw Arthur as just a Prat, made him excessively happy. He picked up some books, hoping they would contain the answer to this problem, and retired to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It hadn't taken long for the Prince's cries to slow and tears to stop flowing. Merlin had continued rocking and hushing until the small boy had fallen asleep in his arms.

Rather than risking bumping into someone whilst carrying a sleeping child into the Prince's chambers, Merlin had decided to put Arthur to sleep in his own bed (Along with his neckerchief which the boy had refused to let go of), before grabbing his spell book to look for a solution.

* * *

"Grr!" He growled as he slammed the book closed. He had read the whole thing overnight and there wasn't anything about age reversal spells or any spells concerning age at all. He looked out of the window. The sun was coming up and the rest of the castle would awaken in a few hours.

Deciding that he wasn't going to discover anything else Merlin hid the book in the cupboard which Gaius kept locked and no one could get into.

He slipped back down into his chair and laid his head on the desk in front of him, his eyes drooping but his mind distressing. He was exceptionally tired but he just couldn't sleep. Every time his mind began to rest he started worrying about the youngster in the room next door. He stood up and walked over to the door in the corner of the room and pushed it open quietly. Arthur was still on the bed where he had left him but he had rolled over and was sucking his thumb.

He chuckled softly and walked back over to his chair, knowing Arthur was safe put his mind at ease and soon he was drifting asleep himself, dreaming only of soft colours and blissful memories.

* * *

"Merlin!" He awoke to a very angry looking nine year old, his face a few centimeters away from his own.

"What?" Merlin rubbed his eyes. "I was up all night trying to find a cure for… this" He gestured towards the prince. "Now let me sleep."

Merlin knew he was light but he was certain a nine year old couldn't shove him of a chair onto the floor.

He was wrong

"Ow! What was that for?"

"My age doesn't matter, I am still your master and you must still do as I say." He glared at his manservant. "About last night…"

"I won't tell anyone Sire. I appreciate that this is hard for you and it's not something you're used to. Also your emotions will probably have reverted as well as your age so it's perfectly explainable." Merlin couldn't say angry with a child, even if that child was Arthur Pendragon.

"Oh. Well, that's fine then. Urm thanks." Arthur looked uncomfortable; he always did when he was thanking people, which was not very often at all.

"No problem." Merlin stretched his back out, his arms high in the air and yawned. The prince winced as his back clicked.

"Merlin!"

"Don't worry Arthur, It always does that," Merlin chuckled at the child's look of utter disgust.

"Do you think we should tell Morgana? Or maybe Gwen or someone?" Merlin mused over this suggestion, vaguely aware of his raven locks sticking up all over the place.

"I suppose we could if you wanted." Looking at Arthurs perfectly styled hair Merlin combed a self conscious hand through his own.

"I do want." The boy ran over to Gaius' cupboard of a room and yelled through the door. "Gaius! Me and Merlin are going to see Morgana and Gwen! Okay?" Merlin gaped at him, he really did sound like a nine year old calling to his parents, asking to play outside.

"Okay Arthur. Be back soon." Merlin shook his head. This was just surreal. The prince turned around triumphant.

"Come on then." He grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him out of the door. Merlin couldn't be more bewildered.

* * *

'This is too weird.' Was all Merlin could think as he watched the little, blue eyed boy jumping and running around him with far too much energy. Before, he acted like Arthur, strong and mature and Merlin could handle that. Now it seemed his mental age was reverting back too.

"Hurry up _Mer_lin!" He giggled. The prince _giggled_! "We're nearly there." Arthur disappeared around the corner to Morgana's room.

"I'm coming Sire!" Merlin panted, "Slow down."

He saw Arthur jumping up and down excitedly outside Morgana's chambers.

"Come on Merlin! I bet they'll think it's cool!"

"I bet they'll think you're adorable." The prince scowled up at him and Merlin chuckled as he rapped on the door. Gwen smiled cheerfully when she saw him

"Merlin! How are- Who's this?" She looked at the Prince.

"Long story, that's why I'm here," Gwen simply slipped down to her knees and smiled at the boy holding out her hand.

"I'm Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen."

Arthur looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "I know Gwen."

She stared at him for a second before gasping up at Merlin, who was looking past her for the Lady Morgana.

"Merlin!" He looked back at her, surprised to hear her raise her voice. "Is this _Arthur?!_"

He winced. "Yeah… Not really sure how that happened, where's Morgana?" Gwen stood up again to stand face to face with Merlin.

"Are you serious? Arthur has been changed into an eight year old!?"

"Nine!" The child growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry, nine. I'm not good with ages I always seem to mistake people and then get…" Gwen looked at Merlin's rather amused expression. "I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"Yes Guinevere. Now can I please speak to Morgana? She'll think it's cool." The prince darted around Gwen to emerge into a room. He face crumpled with disgust. "Why are there so many flowers and dresses and girly things in here?!"

"These are Morgana's chambers Arthur. She is a _girl_ you know." Merlin rolled his eyes at the boy's chilled eyes, glaring at him.

"Of course I know that _Mer_lin." He folded his arms and Merlin saw Gwen stifle a laugh.

"Guinevere? Was there someone at the door?" Morgana's voice echoed out from the anti-chamber from her room. Merlin assumed she was either changing or bathing, using the extra room in case some excitable guard or knight came in, forgetting to knock.

"Urm, Yes Milady, Arthur and Merlin."

"What do they want?"

"Well actually, it's quite interesting…" Gwen was cut off by a very impatient prince.

"I, somehow, got turned into a _nine _year old." He stressed the word nine and Gwen blushed. "And I thought you would think it's cool." Morgana came out of the antechamber, her dress open at the back and her hair dripping, confirming Merlin's suspicions. Gwen quickly ran over to tie up the back of her dress.

Morgana simply stared at Arthur. Taking in his features, his eyes, his hair, and then she giggled. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You're fat again!" Morgana started laughing hard; all the while Arthur is glaring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Next chapter! **

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

Chapter Four

"Actually Morgana, we were hoping you could help us out." Morgana now had tears streaming down her face and was clutching her sides from excessive laughing.

"What..." She was having difficulty breathing. Taking a deep breath in, she continued. "What do you need my help for? Diet counselling?" Arthur narrowed his eyes into slits so thin Merlin began to wonder whether or not he could still actually see.

"No, More your advice. Should we tell Uther?" Morgana was still laughing at her own joke.

"Morgana!" Merlin shouted at her. She stopped laughing immediately, so unused to being shouted at by anyone other than Uther. Merlin blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"That's... that's fine." She coughed and straightened her dress. "Urm, what did you need my help with again?"

"Do you think we should talk to Uther? Or do you think he will just go loopy and start killing people?" Morgana mused over this difficulty. They probably should tell Uther as he is Arthur's father, and will probably find out anyway. But on the other hand, it's quite likely he will just go mad and start accusing people and then killing them with no proof, which is never a good thing.

Gwen piped up, "Personally, I think Uther will want Arthur to be with him when King Thomas gets here, and he will be here in a couple of hours, so the chances of Uther finding out before then are extremely high, and I think he will be less mad if he's told rather then have to find out." All three of them stared at her. "Or not." She added quickly on the end, and grabbed a comb and began combing her mistress' hair.

"Gwen, sometimes, you are very clever." She blushed as Merlin grabbed her hand in thanks and went for the door, heaving it open. He started to run down the corridor when... "Crap!" He turned around.

* * *

Arthur was not impressed. "I said I was sorry, please talk to me, I didn't mean to forget you." The prince shot him a dirty look from under his lashes before marching ahead of him coldly. Merlin sighed, catching up with him easily, when they had view of Uther's chambers Arthur froze.

"Arthur?"

The way Arthur looked at Merlin at that moment broke the servant's heart. The boy was terrified, his eyes wide and wet with expectant tears, his bottom lip started to quiver. "What's he going to do?" It was barely a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Merlin?" He looked down to the shaking child. "I'm scared."

Merlin took Arthur's small, soft hand in his own and walked towards the huge, oak door.

* * *

Merlin had his arms wrapped around Arthur protectively when Uther had started throwing things. His bedroom was a shambles. Merlin could see that Arthur was afraid when he started shouting and swearing, screaming at guards to send King Thomas home, but he had wanted to show that he was still grown up, that he was still the same person so he stood and endure the shouting. But when his father had tipped over the table Arthur had come running to Merlin in tears covering his ears. Merlin stroked the small boy's hair in the same way he had the night before in comfort, hushing and humming quietly, only just audible over the noise Uther was making by throwing plates and chairs. He had not expected the king to be this mad. Merlin closed his eyes and focused on keeping the boy calm.

After a few minutes, Merlin opened his eyes, only to realise that the king had stopped lashing out and was now sitting on the floor looking horrified, staring jealously at Merlin.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin stood their silent for a moment, not really knowing what he was doing. "Sire, I was just comforting Prince Arthur, you see his mental age has also reverted back to the age of nine, so you shouting frightened him." Merlin looked down at the boy, who was still sobbing gently, with his arms, vice lice around Merlin's waist.

Uther looked appalled at himself. "Arthur?" Merlin felt the boy bury his face deeper into his shirt. Uther looked hurt.

"Arthur please I won't hurt you. I'm calm now. See?" Arthur turned his face sideways to see Uther crouching on the floor, tears in his eyes, smiling encouragingly at him. He opened his arms for a hug but Arthur stayed where he was, tightening his grip on Merlin. The king's face fell and crumpled. "My son would prefer to be comforted by a manservant than his own father?" His lip quivered and he began sobbing miserably. Arthur turned to look at his father again, before letting go of Merlin's waist and crouching in front of his father.

He hesitantly put his arms around his father's shoulders, hugging him tightly, letting Uther wrap his arms around him as protectively as Merlin had.

Merlin watched with a tear in his eye. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Arthur and Uther, comforting each other, showing a father-son bond which was never present before. Watching them made Merlin miss his mother terribly.

He watched Arthur pull away from Uther, smiling at his father before walking over to hold Merlin's hand and leading him out of the room. Uther just stared.

* * *

They decided to go back and tell Morgana and Gwen what happened with Uther, knowing both girls would be curious.

"Awwwwwww!" Both girls sighed over the image of Uther and Arthur having a heartfelt moment whilst Merlin and Arthur just rolled their eyes.

"Girls." They said, simultaneously.

"So what are you going to do now?" Morgana asked. "Do you know how to reverse the spell?"

Both boys shook their heads. She sighed. "Could you have eaten something, or maybe drank something that had a spell in it?"

Arthur thought back. "I doubt it, I just woke up like this, and if it were food I would have turned young right away wouldn't I?"

Morgana shrugged. "Yeah I guess. So do you think someone cast a spell over you whilst you were asleep?"

Arthur yawned. "Yeah I s'pose." Merlin looked concerned.

"You should be in bed, it's getting late and when you were nine I'm pretty sure you were used to going to bed at about this time."

"But I'm not-"Yawn "Sleepy." Arthurs head dropped forwards slightly.

"No, of course not." Merlin slipped his arms under Arthur's knees and shoulders, lifting him up with care. "Bye Gwen, bye Morgana."

"Awwwwwww!" Merlin simply rolled his eyes and walked to Arthur's chambers, coming to the conclusion that now Uther knew the situation, the prince was safe sleeping there.

* * *

**Sorry if they're really bad, but I've written all four chapters in one day...: O *Yeah I was bored* But I hope they're okay... **

**Reviews are awesome! If I've made a mistake feel free to tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is my shortest chapter, but I to leave it on a cliff-hanger! Hehe, Next chapter will be up as soon as I've written it. **** Enjoy!**

........................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter Five

Merlin tucked the small child into bed with ease. It was surprising to discover how easy looking after a child actually was for him, considering he didn't have any siblings. He smiled as Arthur cuddled up into the sheets, rubbing his cheeks into the furs.

Merlin walked over to the door and placed a hand on the large, cold handle. He felt a twang of guilt escalate beneath his skin, he just couldn't leave him. He knew the Prince probably wouldn't appreciate him staying overnight in the chair in his room but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he couldn't make sure his prince- _the_ prince was okay.

Slowly he lowered himself into the chair, watching the venerable child sleep in front of him. What would Arthur do if someone came in during the night? What if he fell out of bed or something? Merlin just couldn't leave him. It would be irresponsible. Right?

Suddenly Arthur's face scrunched up, his eyes squeezed tight and his hands began fisting into the sheets. "No!" The word escaped from his lips as a cry.

Merlin ran over to sit beside the bed, only to see a thin layer of sweat covering the child's face and neck. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh," Merlin started to stroke Arthur's hair and hush him, as he knew that's what kept the child contented. Slowly but surely Arthur's face began to relax and his breaths slowed once more.

"Muhhr" The prince mumbled before turning onto his side. "Lihhn" Merlin felt a rush of pride and smiled from ear to ear. Arthur was dreaming about him, he had made his nightmares stop.

As Merlin sunk back down into the chair again, he was glad he didn't leave.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the pain in his neck was horrendous, even straightening it hurt. He tried circling it too loosen it up. "Argh!"

"Are you okay?" A worried looking prince ran up to him, eyes searching for any visible sources for pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my-" Merlin snapped his head to the side and it let out a loud click. Merlin sighed, "-Neck."

Arthurs face was twisted in disgust and Merlin remembered his reaction when he had clicked his back.

"Good. I want to go out today."

"Anywhere in particular?" Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. After a pause he shook his head.

"I'm just bored."

"We should go and see Gaius, we only said we were going to see Morgana and Gwen, we didn't say we would be out all day and wouldn't come back until the next morning. He's probably worried about us."

"Yes, about that," Arthur eyes Merlin suspiciously, "Why _did_ you sleep in my chambers last night?"

Merlin gulped. "Urm..." What could he say that didn't sound utterly pathetic? "I was worried that if I left you someone might come into your room and put another spell on you or something." _Okay, that sounded __**extraordinarily**__ pathetic._ Merlin cringed.

"Right..."Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly, would you do if someone did come in my room?"

"Urm..." Merlin went blank. What would he do? Well, of course, he would use magic, but he couldn't tell Arthur that now could he. "I don't know, it's just..." Arthur raised both eyebrows now. "It's just I would feel guilty if I left you alone whilst you're so venerable. That's all." Merlin looked at his feet.

Arthur cleared his throat before giggling a little. "So, you were worried about me?"

Merlin looked up. "I am never going to hear the end of this am I?" Arthur grinned at him, big eyes sparkling.

"Nope! Come on let's go and see Gaius." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him out of the chair. It was then when Merlin realised he hadn't changed his clothes in three days.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me where you went! You could have been any where! You didn't come back in the evening; Arthur is a child for goodness sake! I was so worried about you!" Gaius finally stopped pacing and slumped down into his chair, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"I said we were sorry." Merlin mumbled to his feet.

"Gaius," The prince stood in front of the old man, his arms crossed. "We went to see Morgana and Gwen to ask them whether we should tell my father, they said we should and we should do it before King Thomas got here, so we went to see Uther. Are you keeping up?" Gaius nodded. "Good, so I told my father, he got extremely angry, then when we left, I was tired, because my nine year old body is used to sleeping early, so Merlin put me too bed." Arthur looked immensely proud of himself for reciting his tale. "But we are sorry we did not come to you sooner."

Gaius looked up at the boy. "Okay, that's fine. I guess I was a little hard on you." Arthur nodded.

"Did you find anything in your books?"

"I'm afraid not Sire." Merlin groaned and Arthur kicked the table. Suddenly Merlin's eyes lit up. _How did he not think of this before?!_

"I have an idea; I'll be back in a minute!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.

* * *

**What's Merlin's idea? You'll find out next chapter... muah ha ha ha!**

**Lol, sorry, bit random. If anyone has any idea's for future chapter's feel free to tell me, as I am putting these up as soon as I write them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ahh, young Warlock. I was wondering when you would come to see me." The great Dragon eyed Merlin, that peculiar smile playing across his lips.

"Can you help me?"

"With Arthur?" Merlin nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot, it is not up to me, it is your destiny."

"Yes but what am _**I**_ to do?" Merlin clasped his hands together. "Please! You have to help me! Arthur can't stay nine!" The dragon sighed.

"As you wish young warlock, the prince has been changed into a child because someone has decided that Arthur does not appreciate his life. They believe that he doesn't see that he has everything he wants before him. Having a child's body lets Arthur become more in tune with his emotions, thus fully understanding his blissful situation. He will change back once he realises this."

"What?" Merlin was confused. "How is he going to realise that? What is it he has to realise?"

"I cannot give you all the answers Warlock."

"But why not?!" The Great Dragon laughed and flew upwards, chains rattling, out of sight. Merlin cursed him under his breath.

* * *

"Stupid dragon." Merlin mumbled, Opening the door to Gaius' chambers, only to be greeted with four suspicious eyes on him.

"What was that about?" Merlin noticed that Arthur had one of his neckerchiefs in his hand, Merlin raised an eyebrow and the child quickly hid it behind his back. "Well?"

"Oh, I had an idea but it didn't work."

"What was the idea?" Gaius furrowed his brow.

"It doesn't matter now, it didn't work." Merlin slumped into a chair and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't mind." He looked up at Arthur. "No really. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just. Grow up again I suppose." Arthur was mumbling to the floor.

"You do mind. I will change you back. I'll just have to... think about it."

_He doesn't see that he has everything he wants before him. _

What is it that he doesn't see? Once Merlin figured that out the rest would be easy. He hoped.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Morgana and Gwen came in smiling. "Arthur? Me and Gwen have something to ask of you? I know you'll probably say no but, please think about it." Morgana bit her lip in hope.

"What is it Morgana?"

"Will you let us do you hair? Or dress you or something? It's just I never could when you really were this age and I always wanted to." Arthur stared at her in disgust.

"Do my_ hair_! Are you serious?"

"Please Sire." Now Gwen was pleading. "We'll do a good job. Really." Merlin laughed out loud.

"Go on Arthur, I'll be in there in a minute to mess it up if you don't like it." Arthur scowled.

"Fine! But only because I have nothing better to do." Morgana squealed and dragged Arthur through the door. '_Help me!' _Arthur mouthed to Merlin, before disappearing out of sight.

"Well, what was your plan?" Gaius obviously realised that it was Arthur he couldn't tell, not his mentor.

"I went to see the dragon."

"And?" The old man urged him on.

"He said something like 'Arthur doesn't see that he has everything he wants before him, and when he sees that, he will change back." Merlin shrugged. "Or something along those lines, I can never understand what he's going on about."

"Okay. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea! What does Arthur have that he doesn't appreciate?" Gaius looked at him blankly.

"Well thanks; you were a lot of help." Merlin sighed. "Oh, I should probably go rescue Arthur."

"Yes you go, I'll think about what The Dragon said." Gaius called after Merlin as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Merlin couldn't stop laughing at the prince's face as he scowled, eyes narrow slits, bottom lip out. He looked ridiculous.

Morgana had even gone as far as to put bows in his hair! Gwen was giggling so much Merlin thought she might pass out.

"There! You're done!" Morgana showed Arthur his hair in the mirror. Arthurs eyes widened in disgust.

"What did you do? I look like a girl!" Arthur started tearing the bows out of his hair, messing it up with his hands. "Change it! Make it look better! _Now_!"

"Okay, okay fine." Morgana pulled out her brush and began combing the child's hair once more, only this time, rather than brushing it back behind his ears she brushed it over his face, in such a way that if his hair was any longer it would protrude in to his eyes. Merlin watched as her skilled hands began pushing each single hair into their correct place, in fact, he was so busy watching this he didn't notice Gwen sewing behind him, making a small cloak out of deep red material.

"Merlin?" He jumped at the sound of his own name. "Could you please fetch me some water?" It was the lady Morgana.

"No! Merlin don't leave me with these monsters!" Morgana laughed at the child's protest but Guinevere looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm not a monster!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes Arthur, stop complaining, they're only doing your hair for you, you'd think they were torturing you the way you're going on about it." Merlin picked up the empty water jug and stood up.

"I guess you're right. But come back as soon as you've got the water."

"Yes _my lord_." Merlin rolled his eyes and ran out of the room.

* * *

It took longer than Merlin had anticipated to fetch the water from the well, mainly as every other person in castle appeared to be getting their water all at that moment too. Arthur was going to slaughter him!

But Merlin did manage to get the water eventually and only spilled some of it on the way up the stairs, which he was quite proud of.

He knocked softly on the door to Morgana's chambers. "Who is it?" Gwen called quietly through the door.

"Merlin!"

"Oh Merlin com- what ...what do you mean?" Gwen was talking to someone in the room. "But why? Fine." She opened the door slightly. "Urm, Morgana says wait here and you can come in in a minute, oh and thanks for the water." She took the jug from his hands and shut the door in his face.

It was safe to say that Merlin was more than a little put out.

* * *

After about ten minutes of pacing outside Morgana's chambers the door creaked open

"Okay, you can come in now." Guinevere looked beside herself with joy, Merlin started to get suspicious.

"Good thing too!" He pushed past her into the room, "I don't see why you didn't want me in here..." He stopped and stared.

It was Arthur, of course it was Arthur before, but that Arthur looked like a child, adorable and sweet, but not Merlin's Arthur. Somehow, Morgana had changed the nine year old into someone who resembled the older Arthur perfectly. The sweep of his hair emphasising his jaw bone, his face scrubbed clean, and Gwen had made him a tunic and cape, almost identical to one of Arthur's favourites, in a deep, pen dragon red.

Morgana was looking proud of her work, brushing down the child's cape.

"How do I look?"Arthur looked sceptical. "Do I still look cute?"

"No, well, sort of." Merlin couldn't really put it into words. "You just look like, you. I guess..."

Arthur grinned from ear to ear and enveloped Morgana in a big bear hug, one she was only too happy to return.

"Come on Merlin, let's go. Thanks Morgana thanks Gwen!" Merlin smiled as his friend's face's lit up at the unexpected thanks and follow Arthur out of the room to find Gaius, who had hopefully thought of something to help them out.

* * *

**Just to clarify, Merlin isn't attracted to a nine year old... : S but is just glad to see the Arthur he has missed.. *pause for aww's* Hope you enjoyed it! Next one will be up soon!**

**Oh and please review! It will make little Arthur very happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Gaius?" Merlin knocked tentatively on the door to the old physician's chambers, with a beaming Arthur beside him.

"Wait until he sees me. He won't think I look cute anymore."

"Merlin!" Gaius pulled the door open. "Thank goodness, I was beginning to wonder whether you would simply decide to spend the rest of the day and night somewhere else without consulting me first. _Again." _Merlin scuffed his shoe against the floor sheepishly.

"I already said I was sorry."

"I know," He turned to face the grinning child who stood next to him. "My, Arthur! You look so grown up! I knew Morgana would do a good job."

"You should have seen him the first time! Morgana-" Merlin stopped abruptly when he got a scowl off the young prince. "He looked fine."

They stood in silence by the door way for a minute, Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gaius and it took a few seconds for him to realise the meaning. "Oh! Yes! Sorry, come in!" Gaius stood out of the doorway allowing the boy's to enter the room.

Merlin took a seat by the table and watched as the old man before him did the same. Merlin sometimes wondered what Gaius' health was like in his old age. He seemed slower than usual, maybe he was ill. He was about to ask when he heard someone clear his throat behind him.

"Get up." The prince demanded.

"What?! Why?"

"There are no other seats and I am the prince. Therefore, I should get a seat. Now get... up."

Merlin groaned. "Can't you just sit on my lap or something? I'm tired."

Arthur eyed his manservant suspiciously, "Sit on your lap?" Merlin blushed. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea.

"No, that was a stupid suggestion. Sorry." Merlin stood up and offered Arthur the seat. He kept forgetting that the sweet little boy in front of him was actually a royal Prat who would remember this all when he turned back into an adult. _If _he turned back into an adult.

Merlin heard the prince mumble something which sounded suspiciously like 'Idiot', before taking up Merlin's old space. The tall brunette sighed and slid to his knees on the floor, his legs really _were_ tired after all.

"So Merlin, what shall we do tomorrow?" Arthur started to strum him fingers on the table. "Do you think Father would allow me to go hunting?"

"I doubt it Sire. I think it would be best if we just stayed out of people's way."

"But _Mer_lin!" He winged, sounding more like a child than ever. "It's so _boring_ around here. I'm going to go mad!" Merlin remembered his master's words when he had used that phrase on him and frowned inwardly.

"We could go to Morgana and Gwen again." He suggested, smirking, "I'm sure they'll be more than happy to do your hair for you again."

"No!" Arthur scowled at his manservant, who let out a giggle, ducking to avoid a slap to the head.

"Okay, maybe not." Merlin thought about the different things a child could do in the castle, which was hard to do as the only other child he had ever seen in the castle was the druid boy, and he didn't exactly have a nice experience here. "What about... chess?"

"C_hess_?"

"Why not?"

"Because Merlin," Arthur turned in his chair to face his manservant fully. "Chess is _boring_!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Merlin?" He looked up at his mentor. "Can I have a word with you alone?"

"Urm, yeah sure, If that's okay with you. _Sire" _Merlin put as much sarcasm into the word Sire as he could.

"Yes that's fine, just go and talk about me behind my back I don't even care." The prince picked up a vigil and started sloshing it around. He saw Gaius wince at his action, guessing it was a quite important potion, but was glad for the distraction.

Gaius led him into Merlin's room, where the prince was least likely to hear them.

"Your magic!" Gaius looked proud of his seemingly random outburst. Merlin stared at him blankly.

"My magic?" He was confused. "My magic what?" Gaius let out an exasperated sigh.

"Your magic is what Arthur need's to realise so he can change back!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well," The old man glanced at the floor. "I don't know for sure, but I can't think of anything else." Merlin leant back against the cold stone of his bedroom wall.

"So, you think I should reveal my magic to Arthur?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, "and risk execution?"

"I'm sure that Arthur won't have you killed Merlin. You two share a bond, whether he knows it or not." Gaius placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But..." Merlin shook his head, "How will I tell him?"

"That's your choice Merlin, not mine." Merlin let out a loud groan.

"You're starting to sound like the dragon!" He clutched the sides of his head with both hands, in vain hope that it would stop the thoughts swirling around and giving him a headache. "What am I going to do Gaius?"

"Maybe instead of thinking of a way to tell him, you should just say it and see how it comes out?"

"But I can't just tell him. What if he reacts badly?"

"It's a risk Merlin, but if we don't do it, he won't change back." Merlin groaned again.

"So you think I should just walk in there and say 'Hey Arthur, I'm a sorcerer!'?"

"You're a what?" The small boy who was standing by the now open door stared at him with disbelief, mouth wide open and eyes swimming. Merlin's mouth dropped open.

What pained him most was seeing the hurt etched across the child's face before he ran out of the room in tears, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang, and knowing he had caused it.

* * *

**Uh oh... What's going to happen? Will Arthur accept him? Was revealing his powers even the thing the dragon was talking about?**

**You'll have to wait and see...**

**Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! My heart swells every time I read them! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The wind caused by the speed of Merlin's running whipped the servant's hair behind his ears as he chased the boy down the hall. "Arthur!" He panted; stopping briefly to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath.

He winced as he heard the prince's chamber door slam shut and the locks rattle. He knew he wasn't going to get in there any time soon so he slowly walked to the door, leaning his back against it and sinking down to the floor.

"Arthur?"

"Leave me alone!" There was a loud crash as Arthur knocked over something which Merlin could only assume was extremely expensive and hard to replace and clean up.

"Can I please just explain?"

"You lied to me!" Merlin felt the whole door shake as if it had been punched or hit. He decided to shuffle over slightly so he was leaning against the wall instead.

"You know why I couldn't tell you! It's..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's _Illegal_!" There was no noise from inside the prince's chamber, so Merlin continued. "I wanted to tell you! I really did. But you didn't even like me the first time we met! You've fired me a number of times; you've put me in the stocks... I know that we are... I _hope_ that we're friends _now_." Merlin bit his bottom lip. "But I couldn't ask you to choose me over the law, over the king. So I didn't tell you. So you didn't have to choose."

Merlin strained to hear something from inside Arthurs room, with no avail.

"Are you going to execute me?" Merlin squeezed his eyes closed. He really was an idiot. He'd failed himself, he'd ruined his destiny and worst of all, he'd failed Arthur. He was supposed to protect him, to save him and to turn him into the King Uther never was. Merlin felt a warm tear trickle down his cheek.

"I'm going to die." He whispered to himself, letting the tears fall, catching on his jaw before soaking into the material he kept wrapped around his neck. Before he knew it, Merlin was letting out noisy chokes, shoulders shaking violently.

Eventually, he calmed down and pulled himself up, trying to swallow back his tears.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." He put his hand against the door, stroking the wood before sniffing and turning away, shoulders raised, unsure of what to do next.

He jumped slightly as the locks rattled again behind him. He turned back to face the door, which still remained closed. "Arthur?" He knocked tentatively on the door. There was no reply. He placed a hand on the handle, crossed his fingers and pushed the door slightly. As it opened he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He pushed it open further and poked his head through.

On the chair in front of him, Arthur was curled up; knees under his chin, head rested on his arms, very much like the position Merlin had first seen him in after the change. It broke his heart.

"Arthur." The boy didn't respond. "Do you want me to leave?" The boy shook his head. Merlin grinned, coming into the room further. "You want me to stay?!" Arthur shook his head once more. "What? What do you want?" Arthur clasped his hair and looked up at him, fury in his eyes.

"I don't know!" He stood up suddenly, "I don't know what I want! I can't believe you lied to me! I thought you trusted me! You know I could never kill you! Don't you?" Merlin looked into the deep pools of Arthurs eyes and frowned.

"Are you sure? You would go against your king, for me?"

Arthur opened his mouth, and then closed it tight again, walking back over to his chair, leaning against it rather than sitting down. "I...I think so."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He looked up from under his lashes. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends! I do trust you Arthur, with my life. And I would never use my magic against you in anyway. Honestly Arthur you have to believe me."

"I can't, I just..." Arthur sighed and put his head in his hand and cried. Merlin moved forward instinctively but the child batted him away.

"I am so sorry Arthur. I really am. I have tried to help you, I've been watching over you, you know? I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Merlin turned away, his heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest. He had tried so hard to help Arthur, he really had, he had even learned to love the Prat! He had never admitted this to anyone, not even himself before now, but it was true, and now his prince was a venerable, innocent, hurt child, it took everything in Merlin's power not to run over and comfort him. Although now his love had changed into a maternal (or paternal) kind, it was just as strong and the rejection hurt him just the same.

"Merlin," A small voice whispered behind him. He couldn't face the crying child, it would hurt too much. He just stopped facing the door.

"I'm sorry too." Merlin glanced behind him, confused.

"Why?"

"I never realised how much you've done for me." The child looked up at him, searching. "You really care for me don't you? Even though I've been a Prat." Merlin nodded sadly.

"You mean a lot to me."

Arthur nodded. "I know that now." He walked over to Merlin and wrapped his arms around him, as a child would his father; Merlin smiled and folded his own arms around the small blond, tears still streaming down his face, but tears of joy now.

"I'm not going to tell my father." Arthur mumbled into his manservant's chest before releasing a huge yawn. "I... promise."

Merlin felt the child's head fall limp in his arms and began snoring lightly. He chuckled and carried the child over to his bed, tucking him in tightly and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Arthur smiled in his sleep.

Merlin decided that tonight he was going to sleep in the chair again, Gaius would understand, hopefully. But he couldn't leave the prince now.

Unfortunately when he turned around he finally noticed the large oak desk which had been over turned during the prince's rampage. Sighing, Merlin heaved the desk back into its original position, replacing all of the things which had been tipped off it.

After finishing, Merlin settled back down into the chair by the fire and took a final glance at the sleeping child. smiling slightly as he allowed his eyes to droop closed.

* * *

Somewhere beneath the castle, the dragon grinned.

* * *

**That might not be what you were expecting and if so I'm sorry :(**

**But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please Review!**

***It's not the end yet btw***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Merlin! Merlin for God's sake get up!" Merlin felt his shoulders being shook but squeezed his eyes closed tighter in defiance, batting the hands away. "Go 'way."

"Mer_lin_!"

He opened his eyes wearily to see a grinning prince, towering over him.

"What?" Arthur swiftly hit him across the head with the back of his hand.

"Hey what was that...? Oh!" Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock and realisation. "You're... you're not nine anymore! You've grown up again!" Arthur shook his head sarcastically, rolling his eyes upwards. Merlin launched himself out of the chair and onto the prince, and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank the Gods! I thought you were going to stay like that forever!" He nuzzled his face into Arthur's broad chest and sighed happily, he really did love the Prat. Arthur cleared his throat and patted Merlin on the back awkwardly. Merlin pulled away, blushing furiously. _I cannot believe I just did that!_

"Sorry Sire, It's just, you know, recent events..." Merlin tailed off to see an equally embarrassed looking man in front of him, deliberately trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yeah, about that," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know why but when I was nine I just felt the need to... _hug_ things." Arthur made a hugging gesture when he said the word, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Yes Sire. I noticed." _I just hoped maybe grown up Arthur might 'feel the need to hug things' too._ He added silently.

"Oh Gods! I hugged Uther didn't I?!" Merlin nodded, Arthur looked genuinely disgusted with himself.

The pair stood in an awkward silence in the middle of the prince's chambers. Neither sure of what to say. Merlin picked up a shirt from the floor and folded it carefully, before placing it neatly in one of the prince's drawers. Arthur started pacing, uncomfortable with the silence.

"What do you think...?" He started, then reconsidered his question, "How do you think I... you know," He gestured to himself elaborately.

"Changed back?" His master nodded vigorously, "Well, Gaius had a hunch that someone might have had it in for you." Merlin improvised, not wanting to have to explain to Arthur about the Dragon. "He read about it somewhere..."

"Had it in for me?"

"Well, yeah, so we both thought about it... and the only thing we could come up with was...well..." The prince nodded, encouraging him to explain further, "That maybe you didn't appreciate something in your life? You know, just a hunch." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if you realised some stuff then you'd change back." Arthur rolled his eyes; _he really must have a mental affliction if he can't even string a sentence together properly_. "I don't really know, you should probably ask Gaius."

"Well, I suppose I _did_ 'realise something' before I changed back."

"Yes, My magic! That's why I told you about it, so you would realise and then you could change back!" Merlin smiled proudly, Arthur simply raised an eyebrow at his ignorant manservant.

"Not that Merlin, you idiot." Arthur took a step towards the blushing brunette, cupping his chin with a strong hand, gazing hungrily into the other mans eyes.

"Oh?" Merlin's brow creased before finally catching on to the princes intentions, moving in to close the gap between them, resting his hands lightly on Arthur's hip bones, "So, what was your realisation then?" He now feigned confusion, lips parted and tilted his head slightly to reveal the pale skin of his neck. Arthur smirked and pressed his chapped lips against Merlin's soft ones, his eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss was soft at first, more like a gentle brush of lips then anything. Merlin had pulled back slightly, opening his eyes to see that Arthur still had his eyes closed, eyelashes brushing his high cheekbones, lips still pouting slightly, irresistibly. He leant in again, braver this time, pressing their faces together with enthusiasm, curling his hand round the back of Arthurs head, closing his fingers around soft, blond hair. He felt vibrations in the princes chest as he moaned, pulling his manservant impossibly closer by the small of his back.

After what could have been hours or mere seconds, Arthur pulled away to rest his forehead softly on his new-found lovers. "You know..." He nuzzled into Merlin's jaw.

"What?" The servant whispered, his hot breath on the princes skin caused the hair to stand on end.

"I haven't given you a proper job for three days now." Merlin pulled away, pink swollen mouth open in shock.

"What?!" Merlin furrowed his brow. "You're joking." Arthur folded his arms, smirking.

"Nope. I need you to polish my armour, sharpen my sword, muck out the stables, clean my room and groom my horse." Merlin narrowed his eyes. "That's not a problem is it?" Arthur was trying not to laugh at his friend's reaction.

"Of course not,_ Sire." _Merlin scowled and stormed over to the door, pulling it open with one exaggerated heave.

"Oh and Merlin!" He stopped in the doorway and turned his head to face Arthur. "Don't forget to tell Gaius you won't be coming back to your chambers tonight." A seductive smile played across his lips as he walked slowly to the silhouette in the threshold, "We wouldn't want him worrying again now would we?"

The End!

* * *

**Okay not particularly amazing but still... I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really mean it, It means a lot to me as this is my first Fanfic.**

**And all of you, who haven't reviewed yet, please do! I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you!! Xxxx**

**xLeahx**


End file.
